Broken Heart
by E.Aster Cottentail
Summary: Bunnymund has been dating Tooth for a year now and he has planed something big for their anniversary. He goes to her to ask her over to the warren but what he finds breaks his heart. One-shot. Enjoy and please review. (They mean a lot to me)
1. Chapter 1

Bunnymund hopped though one of his tunnels on his way to North's toy factory. North's factory was also his home and the place where the other guardians stayed when they came to visit.

Tooth was there right now and that was why Bunny was racing towards the guardian of wonder's home.

Tooth and Bunny had become very close. It had started when Pitch had returned and tried to destroy belief in all of the guardians. It had been Tooth who had held his paw when he was beginning to break at Sandy funeral. He still found it painful to remember that day, even if Sandy had come back. He also remembered the other thing Tooth had done for him. She had been the one to comfort him when Easter had been destroyed. She had been there for him when he was overwhelmed with the grief of that loss and he would never forget that.

At first they had just met up occasionally for company. But the more time he spent with her the closer he felt. She was the only one who could really make him smile and he could open up to her in ways he couldn't with the others.

After a time they began dating, going to the movies, coming over to one another's home of a meal and helping each other with their guardian duties. At first Bunnymund had thought that it was plain friendship but it wasn't long before he realized he was in love. He loved her with all his heart. He would do anything for her; even take a ride with her in North's infernal sleigh if he had to. He only hoped that she felt the same way about him.

Bunny jumped out of his hole as soon as he reached North's home. Quickly he hopped though the factory until he came to Tooth's room. The door was open and Tooth was hovering in the middle of the room, a smile of joy on her face.

Bunny approached. It was a year since he had started dating her and he had planed something special for this anniversary. Bunnymund opened his mouth to speak and catch her attention but before he could get a single word out Jack came into view and stood next to Tooth.

"Well, do you like it?" He asked as he pasted something to her, Bunny didn't see what.

"Oh Jack its beautiful," Tooth cried, "oh Jack I love you," with that said Tooth pulled Jack forward and kissed him.

Bunny froze. His eyes widened in horror and his entire world seemed to fall apart.

"**She was in love with Jack, she was in love with Jack," **The words repeated themselves again and again in his head and suddenly tears began to trickle down his face.

He wanted to yell at them, to tell them to stop but what would be the point. Tooth wouldn't feel any different and Jack would only feel guilty and hurt and he didn't want to hurt him, not after the way he had hurt him last year when he had brought up the fact that nobody believed in him the frost spirit.

Quietly Bunny backed away, though the doorway and then leaned against the hall wall, out of view of Tooth and Jack.

In an instant all the precious moment he had shared with Tooth flashed though his mind. Sitting together in the warren, laughing after a meal he had been making exploded all over him, and his happiest, their first kiss.

Just when he thought he couldn't hurt any worse he heard Jack and Tooth begin to laugh and with each laugh in seemed to him that another tiny piece of his heart was cut out.

Bunny looked down at his paws, bleary though his tears.

**What was wrong with him? Why wasn't he good enough for her?**

Suddenly the answer hit him, like the back of fates cruel hand striking him across the face. He was a pooka, a giant talking rabbit. He was short tempered and must come across to her to care more about eggs and candy then about other people. Why would Tooth choose that over Jack, Jack who could give her fun and happiness, Jack who was younger, smarter, funnier and more powerful then bunny could hope to be? Why would she choose him, Bunny, who could offer her nothing, over Jack, who could offer her everything?

Bunny straightened up, he had to get away, he couldn't let someone see him like this, he had to stay strong.

With a quick thump of his foot he opened one of his tunnels.

Bunnymund jumped into the tunnel and ran. He didn't stop until he reached the large cottage in the middle of his warren.

Bunnymund made it through the front door and into the living-room and then he broke.

The Easter Bunny fell to his knees and began rocking back and forth, howling, tears streaming down his face.

"Why?" he screamed, "Why Tooth, why aren't I good enough for you?"

...

Back at the North Pole, Tooth apologized to Jack again.

"Sorry," she said with awkward laugh, "I know I can overact and be erratic at times."

"Its fine, really," Jack reassured her, "It was just a bit unexpected that's all."

"I know, I know," Tooth replied with a smile, "but you did just the most wonderful thing in the world."

"Thank," he said with a grin as his eyes darted to the statue in her arms.

The statue was made of ice, with enough magic in it to ensure that it would never melt; it had taken Jack a whole week to make it.

"I just wanted to do something special for you and the old kangaroo, what with it being your anniversary and all."

"Thank you," she said then looked down at the ice statue.

It was a statue of Tooth and Bunnymund standing side by side and holding hands. Tooth had a coin in her free hand and Bunny had a boomerang in his.

Tooth smiled. She knew that Bunnymund would love this.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why isn't Bunny here yet?" Tooth asked, causing the others to sigh.

Tooth, Jack, Sandy and North were all set in the globe-room drinking hot coco. They were waiting for Bunnymund to come and ask Tooth to join him at the warren. Bunnymund had told her that he would come at 5pm, it was now 6:30 and Tooth had spent the last hour and a half asking the same question over and over again.

"Tooth relax," Jack said, "the kangaroo probably lost trek of time that's all. He's probably painting eggs or doing something else of importance. Not that your anniversary isn't important," he added quickly when he saw the glare she gave him.

"I guess you're right," Tooth sighed then began, "But what if..."

"Shostakovich," North said in exasperation, "Tooth, Bunny will be here soon, he just a little..."

North's sentence was cut short as Phil entered the room with more mugs of coco.

"Phil have you seen Bunny today?" Tooth asked the yeti.

Phil shook his head and said something to North that the others couldn't understand.

"Really?" North said in surprise, "when?"

"What did he say?" asked Jack.

"He say other yeti saw Bunny earlier on."

"When, where?" Tooth demanded.

"Rotharoo," Phil replied.

"About an hour ago," North translated, "outside your room."

"Funny we didn't see him," Jack commented to Tooth, "if you remember that was when you and I..."

He stopped mid sentence and looked up at Tooth. The fairy had her hand to her mouth, her eyes were wide and there was a look of downright horror on her face.

"Oh no," Jack said quietly.

"What is wrong?" North asked.

"Don't ask," Jack yelled as he grabbed Tooth's statue and flew off in the direction of Australia.

North looked at Sandy with a puzzled expression. Sandy just shrugged.

...

Jack reached the warren within the hour. The eggs were wandering around but Bunnymund was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Bunny?" he asked one of the eggs.

The egg squeaked and bounced towards the Bunny's cottage. Jack followed then entered the cottage. He looked around and walked into the living-room when he noticed the door was ajar.

The room was plain enough, a large couch, a 47 inch HD TV and a green rug in the middle. Bunnymund was lying on the rug, his eyes closed. Jack moved closer and was dismayed to see that the area around the pooka's eyes was wet.

"Poor guy must have cried himself to sleep," Jack muttered to himself.

Jack thought about what would be the best way to wake his fellow guardian. Maybe a soft word in his ear or a light tip on the cheek, then he had a better idea.

Jack leaned down, brought his face close to Bunny's and yelled, Oi cottontail wake up."

Bunny let out a yell and jumped a full 4 feet into the air, landing heavily on his bottom.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty," the young winter spirit said with a laugh.

Bunny looked at him then miserably asked, "What do you want?"

"I just came to find you," Jack replied.

"Please go away," Bunnymund said, turning away, "I don't want to see you right now."

"Now why wouldn't you want to see little old me?" Jack joked; unfortunately it was the wrong thing to say.

"Why," Bunny said, turning on the younger immortal with a roar, "Maybe because I don't like being cheated. Maybe because I don't like you kissing my girl. Maybe because I don't like having my heart broken by you and that back-stabbing tooth fairy."

"Oh Bunny," Jack said softly and placed his hand on the pooka's shoulder as the other began to tear up.

Bunnymund pulled away. The sorrow he had felt earlier was now replaced with anger.

Jack sighed, "Bunny look we weren't trying to hurt you. Tooth didn't mean anything by it when she..."

"She didn't mean anything by it," the guardian of hope snapped, cutting him off.

"She kisses you and says that she loves you and you tell me she didn't mean anything by it. Well you're forgive me if I don't believe you, won't you?"

"Bunny please," Jack begged, "she overreacted to getting a present, that's all."

"Oh and what was the present, a ring?"

Jack sighted again, "a statue," he replied then added, "I would never try to steal your Tooth from you. Please believe that."

Bunny looked him in the eye. Jack returned the look.

"Believe me Aster, please."

Bunnymund was taken aback. Jack never, never called him Aster, unless he was being deadly serious about something.

Bunny sighed, "You swear on your word that that's the truth?" he asked.

"Better then that I can show you," Jack replied and took the ice statue out from his hoodie pocket.

"What's this?" the Easter Bunny asked as the younger immortal passed it to him.

"Just a little something I made for you."

Bunny stared down at the statue then back up at Jack.

"You did this for Tooth and me?"

Jack nodded.

"It's beautiful," Bunny said in awe then yelled, "man alive, Tooth's not in love with you."

"Told you so you big dummy."

Bunny gave a whoop of delight and pulled jack into a bear hug.

"Oh mate this is wonderful," he laughed.

"Yeah wonderful," Jack agreed, "now how's about letting me breath?"

"Oh sorry," Bunny apologized and dropped him.

"Its fine," the other guardian gasped then said, "now come on let's get back to North's."

...

Back at the pole Tooth was flying around frantically, and had been for the last hour. She had also been imagining numerous scenarios about what Bunny would be doing after he had discovered her and Jack. The scenarios were getting more ridiculous by the minute. The latest was that Bunny had gone on world cruise in an attempt to forget his sorrow and while on it had met the daughter of a Somalian pirate and had fallen head over tail for her. The others had tried to reassure her but she didn't seem to be convinced. She was just in the middle of telling them that Bunny was probably even now dating Phil's twin sister, when the door opened and there stood Bunnymund. He looked, in her opinion, more handsome than ever.

"Bunny," she cried and flew into his arms. Bunny just hugged her, not wanting to say anything for the moment.

After a while Tooth spoke.

"I'm sorry Bunny. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to kiss Jack, I just overreacted that's all."

"I know," he replied, "I'm sorry too. Sorry I didn't come for you and that I didn't trust you. I should have known you and Jack weren't..."

"Bunny," she said, placing her finger to his mouth.

"What?" he asked.

"I love you," she told him and kissed him.

He smiled and kissed her back.

**Here it is, part two. I hope you all like it. Please remember to review. **


End file.
